


Birthday Surprise

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Cake, Cookies, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Ed is a chubby chaser, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, For a Friend, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Man, Short & Sweet, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chubby chaser, chubs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: It's Papa Bird's birthday and Eddie wants to spoil his Papa with love and sweets.For Dearie, Happy late Birthday!





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



It was Papa Bird's birthday, and Ed was so excited for a chance to spoil his Papa with all the love and treats he wanted.

He was 62 today, exactly 27 years older than his Eddie. They'd been happily married for two years, together for three.

It was fate. Though Papa would always insist on calling it a destined case of true love (not that Ed minded, he quite liked being someone's true love, he quite liked Papa thinking of him that way). 

The table was set, a lovely meal in place; rainbow trout butterflied with orange saffron sauce, grilled asparagus, and roasted russet potatoes. There, of course, was also a special dessert surprise that Eddie had just finished. The kitchen had smelled so sweet before he'd made dinner to accompany and prelude it. 

Olga was off for the evening, she'd left a small card with a Russian sentiment with its English translation. 

And Papa Bird was busy at the Iceberg Lounge, in his office finishing up paperwork so that he could take the next day off. 

Tonight would be the start of his birthday celebrations. A dinner, dessert, and some cuddling and coddling. 

"Eddie?" A sing-song call came from the door. Oswald was home, hanging up his coat. 

"Papa! Happy Birthday!" Ed came to greet him by the doorway, giving him a hug and leading him to the dining room. Everything was ready, set elegantly with a few candles lit and some rose petals scattered on the table cloth. 

"Oh Eddie, you didn't have to-" Ed would sell everything for the wonderfully smitten look his Papa gave him.

"Nonsense, I have to show you how much I love my handsome, loving, extraordinary Papa Bird!" Ed took Oswald's hand into his own pressing kisses against the knuckles. 

"Oh, Eddie! I love you so much," Papa giggled, the crow's feet around his eyes increasing and the smile lines deepening. He was so handsome when he was happy. Such a handsome old fellow. Ed was glad he'd secured his place as what the tabloids called; _"trophy husband"_.  Papa wrapped his arms about his younger lover as soon as his hand was released from its cherishing. 

"I know Papa, and you know I adore you, my special birthday boy!" Ed snaked his arms around Papa in turn, ducking down to plant butterfly kisses across the older man's cheeks and beautiful smiling face. 

Papa loved the food and wine, complimenting his chef and husband every few minutes, between bites. Edward basked in the praise and the knowledge that he could please Oswald in homemade cuisine. After all, he did love that his Papa Bird was a little thicker in the middle. Watching Papa indulge in food and sweets was one of his weaknesses, it made him sappy and somewhat slutty for his Papa.  

When Papa had finished he allowed himself to be convinced into letting him help clear the table, putting the leftovers into Tupperware and then the fridge. 

"Thank you for the help, Papa, but I've got a surprise for you and I need you to sit your sweet plump bottom back at the table,"

"What if I'm curious,"

"I won't make you wait long, Papa, you know I can't,'

"But, my darling, what if I can't wait?"

"Os _wald!_ " Ed complained, crossing his arms. It was a surprise. If only his husband weren't so impatient, but he still loved him. 

"But, _Eddie,_ it's my birthday!" the older man pouted, sticking out his plump lower lip and giving Edward puppy eyes. Ed could barely resist them, only because he knew it would be so much more satisfying to see Oswald react to his surprise surrounded by candlelight and rose petals. 

"My, you're playing dirty tricks Mr. Cobblepot! Maybe your surprise can wait 'til tomorrow," Ed responded, holding a hand over his chest, mock-offended. 

"You can't make me wait _that_ long!" Papa complained in return, with as much drama. 

"No, I can't, but Papa Bird? My darling, dearest, portly Papa bird?"

"Yes, Eddie?"

"I want your surprise to be in the dining room, it will feel more special,"

"Alright," Papa smiled, promising. He retreated, and Ed made sure he wasn't spying before he took the surprise out of it's hiding place. The Oven. 

It wasn't too heavy, but it did have weight to it. Papa Bird was sitting back in his spot, dessert plate and utensils still in place, hands covering his eyes and visibly shaking in place. 

"Can I look now, Eddie? Please?" he asked upon hearing his husband's footsteps. 

"Open your eyes, my birthday birdie!"

Oswald gasped.

It was a beautiful cake. 

It looked like a replica of the interior of the Iceberg Lounge, large sugar crystals serving as the ice sculptures, the bar and floor seemingly made of cake and thin layers of fondant. For patrons, there were penguin shaped cookies with icing to color and dress them appropriately. In the middle of the floor was a _Happy 62!_   in blue curling font. 

"It's beautiful!"

"I hoped you would like it! I spent all day making sure it was perfect," 

"You made this? Eddie, it's _amazing!"_ Oswald praised, "I'm sure it will taste magnificent, "

"Only the best for you. Happy birthday, Oswald," 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Birthday, Dearie! I hope you liked it! (I just had to make something sweet for you!)


End file.
